Starting from this prior art it is an object of this invention to so design the knitting machine of the kind specified above that it largely encompasses the aforementioned advantages.
A further object underlying this invention is to so design the knitting machine of the aforementioned type that the disadvantages mentioned above are substantially avoided.
According to yet another object the knitting machine according to this invention should have electromagnetic patterning means according to the three-way technique as well as a cam arrangement of low structural height, a small system width and few components.
According to yet another object of the invention the electromagnetic pattering means should enable contact of its control magnets with the control jacks in inactive conditions.
Finally, it is also an object underlying this invention to suggest a control jack suitable for knitting machine of this invention.
These and other objects of this invention are solved by the knitting machine of the kind specified above and being characterized in that the second lever arms of the control jacks are each provided with a lower raising butt intended for running onto the knitting cam and an upper raising butt intended for running onto the tuck cam.
The invention brings with it the advantages that due to the use of two butts per control jack, despite a side-by-side or one-behind-the-other arrangement of the control magnets, a relatively small width is achieved for the selecting devices. Since, furthermore, the control jack itself, and not a part interacting with it, is provided with a raising butt, no additional components are needed, which has a favourable effect on the strut height of the cam arrangement. Furthermore, the control jacks always lie against the control and holding magnets in the inactive conditions only.
Further advantageous features of the invention are contained in the subclaims.